The Seven Seas
by Manya-Dono
Summary: Seven drabbles about the tale of Sinbad, featured in a Pirates!AU.
**This is, obviously, an AU. It's based off of _Pirates of the_ _Caribbean_ , _One Piece_ , and the world of _Magi_ itself. If it doesn't make any sense to you, then I apologize. **

* * *

_Oh,_  
 _A pirate's life is a wonderful life,  
A-rovin' over the sea!  
Give me a career as a buccaneer  
It's the life of a pirate for me!  
Oh, the life of a pirate for me!_

...

 _ **A Pirate's Life**_

A pirate's life isn't as wonderful as Sinbad first thinks, but it's not terrible, not entirely. Scurvy is a silent killer and Dysentery isn't kind either, but it's the thrills that attracted the up and coming sailor to the exciting life of pillaging. He drinks rum and gin for every meal, he has the chance to find the treasure of a thousand lifetimes!

The seas are starved, aggravated monsters waiting for him to leash and tame them. The monsters that lurk beneath the ferocious waves are a sight to behold, too. Serpents longer than fifty men, and Sirens more beautiful than Helen of Troy bring many a sailor to a watery grave, but not Sinbad! He'll kill the Serpent, capture the Siren and seize the treasure, then live to tell his thousand tales for generations later.

He's a right twenty-two and three quarters, still the youngest on the ship. But he's the strongest and the bravest. Dashing and daring, Sinbad swears that he'll one day become King of the Pirates!

* * *

 _ **His Place**_

"Know your place!"

That's what the captain of the ship said.

Well, Sinbad _should_ know his place very well by now, seeing as how many times he's but _put_ in his place. Beatings are regular and merciless to those of the crew that speak when told not to, especially for ambitious men like Sinbad.

After arguing with the crew's captain for what Sinbad decided was the last time, the sailor left the crew at the first port they arrived. With secret bundles of stolen treasure under his arms and a sword sheathed at his side, he found a seller and bought himself a boat. A little wooden Sloop with a single lone mast, and cozy enough for a relatively small crew. This is fine with Sinbad, seeing as he himself was currently without a crew.

No matter. The port was full of poor, yet skilled people who could use food and a job. Sinbad would find himself a crew in no time at all.

* * *

 _ **Pretty Little Wench**_

The boy is small and skinny with a messy smudge of white hair and eyes so dark you can't tell what color they are. There's mud on his face and a rancid smell clinging to his body, and it looks as though Sinbad fished him right out of the gutter. This much is true, but the future King of the Pirates isn't going to allow his crew to look so shabby.

Sinbad gets the boy washed up, clean-clothed and fed, and, when the boy's throat is no longer so parched that it's lost it's ability to speak, Sinbad learns his name.

"It's Ja'far. That's my name. Ja'far." The boy states simply.

It's a nice name, a good name indeed, and Sinbad accepts it and moves on.

Yet, all dolled up and nice, Ja'far looks to sweet, too pretty for busy work. No problem at all. Sinbad has no problem with boys - Ja'far will make a fine wench.

* * *

 _ **The**_ **Sindria**

Finding people interested in the pirate business was not difficult. Sinbad soon finds seven more members for his crew - he hasn't the care to get to know all of them yet. After all, they're nothing like _Ja'far_ \- and decides that this number is quite good, and it's time to set sail.

There's plenty of room in Sinbad's little one-mast Sloop. The ship is quaint and feels like home. It simply needs a name. In no time at all, it has one. The _Sindria_. Named befittingly after it's captain, the _Sindria_ is a fine ship to conquer the world in.

Ja'far thinks the name is stupid, beyond all wonder.

* * *

 _ **The Serpent That Swallowed A Whale**_

Sinbad has heard tales of Serpents that prowled the deep seas - who hadn't? - but in all tales, he'd never heard of any quite this large.

There had been a whale near the portside of the boat. A humpback, and mighty plump. Had Sinbad been given the opportunity to catch it, the thing would've fed _Sindria_ 's crew for months.

But within seconds, something massive emerges from the deep - more enormous than anything Sinbad has ever seen! A Serpent! It's scales are maroon and violet, and it the top of it's head are two huge, green, almond-shaped eyes. They blink ferociously, batting salt water out.

In a single foul swoop, the monster eats the whale whole. A single swallow. _*Gulp*_

Exciting! Sinbad has been itching to catch a seas monster! He equips himself with harpoons, and charges in. Swish, fire. He aims for the beast's eyes, blinding it, then with the ship's single, small cannon, he shoots for the creatures heart - the center of it's snake-like body - and hits. It's a bull's eye.

For the next year, the crew feasts on an aquatic delicacy. Char-grilled Serpent is not half bad, not at all when you're on the brink of starving.

* * *

 _ **Sirens Of The Deep**_

Skull Rock is Sinbad's destination - it's famous for the ungodly beautiful Sirens that lurk beneath the inky waters. When _Sindria_ finally catches it's first glimpse of the iconic rocky island, Sinbad beams proudly.

When the water is shallow enough, he gets out and swims to shore, eagerly awaiting to spot one of the lovely beasts - and, soon enough, he does.

The Siren looks effeminate, but it's obviously male, what with its flat chest. Inky hair spills around it's frame and it's eyes are the color of prized rubies. It grabs at Sinbad, and smirks.

"Sailor, will come with me? Deep, _deep_ under the water. _Come_ , come with me now..." It whispers. It's tone is melodic and seductive, but Sinbad is wise. His ears are plugged tight. In a foul swoop, he pulls a dagger out of it's sheathe, and makes a gash at the creature's stomach. It's not deep enough to kill, but that's alright. Sinbad wants it alive.

Days later, it wakes aboard Sinbad's ship. It's found itself a part of _Sindria_ 's crew, somehow. After much pressing, Sinbad squeezes a name out of it. Or, _him_.

"The name's Judal. _Ju-dal_. I don't need you givin' me any shitty nicknames."

Sinbad decides that for the next year, he'll call the thing his 'Songbird.'

* * *

 _ **Treasure Of One Thousand Lifetimes**_

The locals call it a 'Dungeon.' Sinbad doesn't quite get it, but hey, it's not his business.

It resembles a tower, huge and ominous, but Sinbad doesn't quite see how this _thing_ can kill people. Oh well, he goes inside anyway.

There are many a strange creature, some enormously colossal, others as small as the nail on his pinky finger. He kills them all without hesitation. They're only getting in the way of his treasure. Inside there are also plenty of puzzles to be solved - the Siren knows much about Dungeons, apparently - but Sinbad has a quick, clever, and cunning mind. He knows the tricks, and, eventually he is lead to a golden staircase.

He climbs and climbs up the seemingly endless steps. It seems to take years. His crew members begin to drop like flies. Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Hinahoho and Pisti... His Siren and his wench are the last to fall.

Yet he feels no remorse. For at the top of this spiralous staircase, is the treasure. _The_ treasure. The treasure of a thousand lifetimes, and they key to his becoming King of the Pirates.

The further up he climbs, the more he begins to lose himself.

When he finally feels that no longer _gives a damn_ , the stairway seems to stop.

He arrives at a room.

Inside, seemingly waiting for him, is a man. An impossibly tall man, radiating with power. As he looks upon this man, the former pirate, former sailor, hears a name ring clearly through his head.

 _Focalor_.

...

 _"It is you. Welcome, First Class Singularity."_


End file.
